


220: “It may not be a ring or a bouquet of flowers, but the sentiment is still the same.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [220]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Fluffy, Ideal Sight of Victory, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 365 [220]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	220: “It may not be a ring or a bouquet of flowers, but the sentiment is still the same.”

**220: “It may not be a ring or a bouquet of flowers, but the sentiment is still the same.”**

* * *

“Here.”

Hinata froze but his hands didn’t as they naturally caught the volleyball. “Kageyama?”

“Read it stupid.”

“Who are you calling-“ Hintata words fell dead as he read the volleyball. He knew Kageyama’s handwriting from anywhere so it wasn’t hard to find it on the volleyball surrounded by their friends writing especially since Hinata already read the ball multiple times earlier. It was the last ball of the season, last game for the third years and their victory ball against Seijou so he memorized everyone’s words so he knew does words weren’t there before.

“Marry me?”

“It may not be a ring or a bouquet of flowers, but the sentiment is still the same.”

“We’re first years.”

“Not right now stupid. Later, once we win nationals, graduate and become pros.”

“That isn’t until years from now though.”

“So is that a yes or a now.”

“Kageyama we-“

“You are my goal before all the rest of this, you are my goal. I can’t see myself becoming pro without knowing that your gonna be right beside me nor can I win national without you. So Hinata Shouyo will you marry me once we’re ready?”

“Yes.”


End file.
